Concrete Angel
by Aisha Felina
Summary: SongficAU Bakura a school teacher, tries to help Ryou, who's an abused child. But will they be able to save him before it's too late?..
1. Confessions

Aisha:Hiyo minna! This is an AU story about Ryou&Bakura, to the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride(I think that's how ya spell it). It is a very sad but pretty song, and just recently heard it. Basicaly about a little girl who is abused .  
  
Leesha:She trys not to cry.Kinda cries in the inside though.  
  
Aisha:Hai,hai. ::sniffle::  
  
This is Bakura (Yami B's) POV,and he is OOC.Also I changed the lyrics a little bit.Thank you.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I walked silently down the sidewalk, through the winter wind, to the school I taught at. I was rather late today, I slept late.  
  
As I continued walking at a steady pace, I noticed a figure just ahead. I reconized it as one of my students. His name was Ryou I believe. Very quiet and fraile young boy. He was always slumped over in a sad manner, and was very timid around the other kids.  
  
Was there something he knew,but didn't want to tell? Or..was it more..personal....  
  
~  
  
He walks to school with the lunch he packed,  
  
Nobody knows what he's holdin back.  
  
Wearin the same clothes he wore yesterday,  
  
He hides the bruises with a cap on his face ohhh.  
  
~  
  
I watched him as we both made it, I slowing down for he wouldn't get considered tardy. He obviously didn't see me.  
  
As I entered my class I saw Ryou sitting quietly in his desk, having all his supplies out, while the other students talked and joked loudly. He was such a good kid...  
  
I called for the homework,and everyone got it out. I began walking up and down the rows, checking their work while they drew, whispered, or worked on something else.  
  
When I got to the small boy, I paused, then froze.(A/N that possible?) He was drawing something, I couldn't tell what, but it was good.  
  
What made me really stop though, was that when he moved, his long sleeve slipped down, revealing several nasty looking cuts and bruises. He moved it back up, and glanced up at me with those large brown eyes. They were filled with hurt, and pleading.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr.Bakura sir?" Ryou asked me timidly, and I snapped out of it. I shook my head, giving him a kind look.  
  
"No, it's perfect. Everything is correct." I told him, patting him on the back.  
  
~  
  
The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask,  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.  
  
Bearin' the burden of a secret storm,  
  
Sometimes he wishes he was never born.  
  
~  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And keep working on that picture;it looks awesome," I added to him,turning away.But I then heard a small squeak.  
  
"Thank you...Mr.Bakura I---"  
  
"Mr.Bakura! Hey!"another voice rang out as a hand shot up. I sighed.  
  
"One second!" Turning back to Ryou I said hopefully,"Something you wanted to tell me?.."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No sir. It's nothing."he replied. I nodded and headed off to help the other kids.  
  
/I seriously doubt that it's nothing/ I thought grimly. /You don't get cuts like that from riding a bike, or those size and shape bruises from playing basketball. No, they come from something much more terrible.../  
  
**********End of Class**********  
  
The final bell rang, and the students ran out. But still after that I heard footsteps. Looking up I saw Ryou standing in front of my desk.  
  
"Yes Ryou?" I questioned him. He shifted slightly.  
  
"There is something... I wish to talk to you about.. s-sir..."  
  
Maybe this would be it? I nodded my head and got up to close the door, then brought down a chair for him to sit in. He lowered himself down, placing his backpack on the floor.  
  
"Well you see.."he started, but trailed off, staring down at his lap.  
  
"It's okay. Talk to me Ryou;it's what I'm here for. When the world turns away from you, I'll turn my back to them. I'm with you." I stated, leaning closer to him. He looked at me in shock, but it seemed like he was feeling alot better. I was glad.  
  
"My stepfather,"he said wearily, "gets drunk. And he takes everything out.. on me...."  
  
That was all I needed. I turned my head to the side and made a sharp intake of breath, wich sounded like a pained gasp. I must have scared the boy for he looked up at me with quick fear.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! Was it me? Gomen nasai! Gomen!" he squeaked out."Gome--"  
  
He stopped as I took him in my arms, and hugged him tight. Tears started falling silently. I've never felt this way, except for when my mother passed away. I felt Ryou crying also on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry.."It was my turn to apologize.  
  
"I k-know there is somewhere b-b-better... someONE better... I dream about it frequently, I want to go, but..."he stuttered between tears.  
  
~  
  
Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone,  
  
In a world that he can't rise above.  
  
But his dreams, give him wings,  
  
And he flies to a place where he's loved..  
  
Concrete Angel  
  
~  
  
"I shall help you, that I promise.." I said confidently.   
  
/Yes Ryou, there is a better place, I know where it is that you think of. You've tried to go before, but only suceeded in your peaceful dreams;I'll take you there, though it'll be painful for you. You'll be loved... by all..../  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
pAisha:End of chappie 1! How was it? Do you like it?/p  
  
Leesha:We have a poll for any people who bother to review.  
  
We want to know if:  
  
A.You want Ryou to die next chappie  
  
or  
  
B.Ryou dies later  
  
Aisha:Face it, it has to happen for the song to work out.  
  
Ryou: I die?? ::cries:: ;.; T_T  
  
Aisha:Ahem. Anyways, please review!! Thanks! ::smiles::  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Safe?

Aisha: 0.0  
  
Leesha:She's in shock. She'll come back, don't worry.  
  
Aisha:Wow. The majority of the votes said for Ryou to die in a later chapter.  
  
Ryou:Thank you!!  
  
Reviewers:Welcome!  
  
Aisha:Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. Here is a cookie for all of you!!  
  
Reviewers: Yay! ::munch on cookies:: ~__~  
  
Aisha: ^.^ WARNING: This chappie has cursing.  
  
Ps:No Tesha, tis not a Yaoi... . Also, no lyrics shall be in this chapter. Thankz!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Where are we going?" the small boy asked me, holding my hand tightly. He was wearing my large coat, as we walked hurriedly. No one could see us; any neighbors of the boy, just anyone who could tell his stepfather.  
  
"My house. Your staying with me for the time being."  
  
"But..but my stepfather..he'll be really angry.."  
  
I stared down at him. "I'm going to show you what it's like to have someone care for you. And you know what?..I'd like to see them even TRY to stop me."  
  
He looked up at me with those big eyes of his, but this time they were excited; and I wouldn't be surprised if that was the first time in his short life. And he smiled at me. My heart leaped, to see I was effecting someone's life. I was... happy.  
  
We finally reached my house, and I swung open the door and quickly locked it again once we were both safely inside.  
  
"Wow.." I heard Ryou whisper. I turned to see him admiring the rooms as though they were in a palace.  
  
"That wonderful looking?" I asked, walking towards him. He wore a wide grin as he looked towards me.  
  
"Hai!" he nodded quickly.I put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This is where you'll stay," I told, steering him into the spare room, wich was down some stairs and into the basement.   
  
It was under a very well hidden trap door, and no windows, but a still nice lighting system. He would be safe here, no one knew it was there, I built it years back. It held a shelf, bed, snacks, rug, toys, books; anything a kid would need (or want) to survive.  
  
"It's not much, but you can be happy for once, or at least I hope so. You can come out of course, there's many things I want to show you. I'm sorry if your belongings aren't here. We can go shopping later, kay?"  
  
"Hai, I never really had much, so it's okay." he said excitedly. I think that just having a clean room and stuff made him glad.  
  
"I'm going to go fix dinner, Mac & Cheese alright?" I inquired.   
  
"Hai!" he said, plopping down after grabbing a book off of the shelf and beginning to read it.  
  
I walked back up the stairs and to the kitchen, closing the trap door behind me.  
  
/I feel... / I thought inside my head, /like he's almost.. my own./  
  
********** 20 minutes later **********  
  
We were both eating, Ryou talking to me and telling me things he probably would have never told his stepfather, or anyone else for that matter. He trusted me, and was so open.  
  
That was when I heard the angry knock on the door, and of course as anyone could presume, I panicked.  
  
"Go! Get down!" I whispered to little Ryou, who was way ahead of me. I was sure I knew who was at that door.  
  
I ran but slowly opened it, and saw a obviously drunk man.  
  
"Have you seen a boy?"he asked me, and I could tell he was strongly stoned.  
  
"I've seen plenty of boys, this town is full of them,"I said sarcasticly.  
  
"I mean one with white hair." Then he paused in a confused manner. "Sorta like YOU!"  
  
"No shit dumbass, I think I know what I'm born with," I snarled, and shut the door in his face. I watched from behind the curtains as he walked stumbling to the house next door.  
  
I saw Ryou lift up the door and poke his head out.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked timidly, but I'm sure he knew very well who exactly it was.  
  
"I believe I've just met your stepfather," I explained as moved away to allow me to move down in to his room. "He was.. ahem.. very drunk."  
  
".. Darn it... " he whispered with his face in his hands. I sat down next to him on the rug.  
  
"You'll be fine, don't worry about it. I have to go make a phone call though now, okay? I'll be right back," I explained as I got up. But I was stopped as a pair of arms hugged be around the waist.  
  
"Thank you.. for all that your doing for me..." Ryou said softly, and I could sence(SP?) he was crying again. I nodded and he let go.  
  
I went back up the stairs and into the parlor, wich had the closest phone. It was wireless, so I sat on the sofa and dialed some numbers. I put the phone to my ear and counted the rings.  
  
1...2...3...4...5--  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi there, it's me," I talked into the reciever.  
  
"Bakura! Whats up?" the voice said, obviously brightened.  
  
"I need you to help me."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you see, I.... "  
  
********** 5 Minutes Later **********  
  
"So.. you want ME to help YOU keep this ' Ryou ' kid safe from his old man? " he questioned. Even though he could not see it, I nodded thankfully.  
  
"Hai. Has a drunken man come to your door yet?"  
  
"... No..."  
  
"He should be coming your way."  
  
"Well hold on, let me check." I heard him walk to the window and peek through the curtains.  
  
"Damn, I think I see him coming," he whispered. I repeated the word he had just used, I found it very appropriate for the situation.  
  
"It's Ryou's stepdad, tell him nothing! " I told him as a knock on the door  
  
"I know that!" he hissed as he set the phone down. I heard him open the door and listened hard.  
  
"Yes?" my friend asked in a loud voice. I supposed he wanted me to hear.  
  
I couldn't understand what the other person was saying, but my friend made sure I knew.  
  
"NO I have not seen any boys to fit that description. Certainly not HERE of all places."  
  
I sighed.  
  
Then the door slammed shut, and he picked up the phone again.  
  
"Persistant little bugger, ain't he?" he half-laughed.  
  
"Nice going genius," I snarled to him. He stopped snickering.  
  
"Waaaahhhh?"  
  
"He's going to think YOU have him now!"  
  
"Isn't that what you want him to think?..." he asked innocently.  
  
"Well.. fine, just don't get hurt, got it?"  
  
"Hai! Sir! " he half-yelled, half-giggled, and I could see him saluting me.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Well I'd say the best thing to do is to call child abuse as soon as possible."  
  
"Fine. Thanks for all the help. Is it allright if we go to your house tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Sure. Seeya Bakura!" The phone clicked as the line went dead, and I also hung up.  
  
Great. The good thing was that my best friends were about two houses down, so we could run. Bad thing was that now I had to call child abuse. What if they asked for Ryou? They would most likely wonder why he was at my house, right?..  
  
/Calm down, Bakura, / I told myself. /We'll call tomorrow at his house. Everything will work out. For now anyways.../  
  
I tiptoed slowly into the trapdoor and down the steps. Went I entered the basement I saw Ryou curled up on the rug, hugging a plushie cat to his chest. Trying not to wake him, I lifted him and layed him on the bed. He looked so peaceful, and I smiled to myself.  
  
/Tomorrow... Will be a new day./  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Aisha:Tada! Dang, sorry it took so long. Was this too sappy? I tried adding humor. But, alas..  
  
pLeesha:Guess what? Another poll! Hoora Hooray! ^.^/p  
  
Aisha:Poll this time--  
  
Who do you want Ryou & Bakura to run to?  
  
A.Marik & Yami M  
  
or   
  
B.Yugi & Yami  
  
or  
  
C.Other (please state)  
  
  
  
Leesha: Notice that we left the name of the person talking on the phone out. Remember it MUST be a he. If you have to, look at that part again. See who fits it most.  
  
Aisha:Thanks, please review and remember to take the poll! ~.^ 


	3. Help Us

Aisha: Hiyo! I'm back again! Thanks for reviewing all of you.  
  
Leesha: At first we had seriously no clue it would be this long.  
  
Aisha: I only planned it to be one or two chapters. The way it's going, it could very well end up five at the most.  
  
Leesha: Which is cool.  
  
Aisha: Yup.. *ahem* ANYWAYS, most you said you wanted them to go to Yugi & Yami's house.  
  
Leesha: But some were undecided.  
  
Aisha: So both options will be used. ^_^ ... Sorta. -.-  
  
Ryou: Still no lyrics this chapter. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! ;D  
  
Aisha: So cute...  
  
Ps. I AM so so so so so SO sorry for not updating sooner! I had written what's above a while ago. But I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I'm working on a way to make up to you all. ;.;  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Wear this."  
  
"Where are we going, Uncle Bakura?"  
  
"A good friend's house. I've known him a long time, I believe he and his wife can help us. I called him last night, he said we can come over."  
  
"I'll try to hurry then, Uncle Bakura!"  
  
I left the room. Ryou was looking better now; even though it had only been about two days since he came here. He had taken to calling me 'Uncle Bakura' all of sudden. But I really didn't mind. He's been calling me that all morning, and it's now about 11:30.  
  
Within 5 minutes Ryou was up out of the trap door. He was wearing jeans and a red collared shirt, with a white and red baseball cap(1). I had decided to wear a purple button-up blouse and dark khakis.  
  
And he was still lugging around this plush cat. It was white with royal blue patches. He had named it 'Chikiyo'(2) I think. I'm not even sure where I got it; maybe someone from above sent it down to comfort little Ryou. You never do know, huh?  
  
Ryou and I walked quickly down the sidewalk. We soon made it and and I knocked on the door. My tri-color haired friend popped his head in the doorway.  
  
"What took ya?" he asked, moving aside for we could come in.  
  
"Oh shush up Yami," I muttered, slipping in through the doorway and draging Ryou with me. I heard him snort and close the door.  
  
"Hiya Bakura!" Yami's son said excitedly.   
  
Yami works at the same school I do. We were good friends ever since highschool, him, me, and another guy. We all keep in touch. Yami's married now, so we don't see each other personally that much anymore.  
  
"Oh, hello Bakura-san! How are you doing these days? Yami told me you were coming over today," rambled Yami's wife, who had just came in, wiping her hands on the pink apron around her waist.  
  
Yami had a beautiful wife. Her name was Anzu (a/n: *dodges bowls thrown by Anzu haters, Yami lovers, and Yami X Anzu haters, while being hurried away by Anzu lovers, Yami haters, and Anzu X Yami lovers* @ .@U), and we all envied him. She could go on and on, but yet she was a very good person.  
  
And their son looked like Yami's spitting image. He had his mother's eyes and feminine-like figure, but Yami's hair and shortness. They had named him Yugi I believe. He was also always so hyper active.  
  
"Good," I replied quickly. This chit-chat would have been nice any other time, but now I wanted to get to the point. Pushing Ryou (who had been cowering behind me) in front of me, I announced, "This is Ryou, the kid I told you about."  
  
Then I noticed how Yugi was suddenly staring at Ryou. I knew it was coming.  
  
"Kawaiiiiiii!!!" Yugi yelled as he glomped Ryou. His mother's sence of cuteness must have rubbed off on him. Also I had forgotten he had a tendency to glomp any kawaii boy or girl he saw. Ah well. Anyways, Yami was currently trying to peel his son off of Ryou, who was standing up against me helplessly.  
  
After Yugi was off and being held by his mother, I turned to his father.  
  
"So you think you can handle it Yami?" I asked sadly. Yami nodded.  
  
"Come on, we'll call now," he told me, walking to the kitchen where a phone was located. He seated himself on a chair, bringing the portable phone with him. I sat down next to him, watching Ryou who had forgiven Yugi and was now showing him all the wonderful things Chikiyo could do.  
  
~~  
  
A few minutes later I had slumped in my chair; Yami was arguing over the phone. This is rare, for he's usually a calm and patient guy. But you could hear the poor guy on the other end who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. I wasn't sure what had gotten Yami so heated up, but I would probably figure it out soon.  
  
Finally Yami set down ( more like slammed ) the phone into it's place.  
  
"They wanna speak to Ryou. They probably believe you kidnapped him or something," Yami said while trying to keep his voice level. "They want proof that he's being physically abused."   
  
How much proof did they want? Could I get in trouble for helping a kid live?  
  
That was wrong.  
  
I grabbed the phone. "Nani?" Yami started to ask, but I tuned him out as I began to talk to the man on the other end.  
  
"Hey, It's Bakura. ... Nice to see you too. Say, think you can make it to Yami's house?... Uh-huh. We need  
  
your support on something.. ... Sure. Try to hurry, please? .... Thanks."  
  
I hung up the phone and met my friend's confused gaze.  
  
"Care for a little reunion?" I hinted, wearing the best smile I could muster.  
  
~~  
  
A knock came from the door and I watched as Yugi jumped to answer it. Ryou was sitting beside me, with Chikiyo right next to him.  
  
The door opened and by best friend walked in, Marik. (A/n This is where it may get confusing; Marik ish the 'hikari' and Malik ish the 'yami', but you should already know that they won't be yami/hikari in this story.) He went to college to study law; he's a lawyer now, and it seems he has the whole book memorized. If they screwed up on any detail, he would be able to instantly notice and correct it.  
  
Behind him was his older brother, are at least we bthink/b he's older. He has a mental problem or something, he's got the mind and frame set of a five year old kid, even though he's 37 years old. (A/n *snicker* Kinda old ne? Please don't take that seriously though, I don't think he's really 37. ^.^;;)  
  
"Hiya!" Marik waved with a smile. He knew a little of what was going on because I had remembered after hanging up that he would be confused, so I called back and Malik (his brother) answered the cellphone, so there really was no telling whether the simple-minded guy got everything straight.  
  
"Malik explain to you?" I asked as Marik walked closer, brushing blonde bangs out of his face. He nodded and kneeled to Ryou's level.  
  
He extended his hand saying, "I'm Marik Ishtar, I'm a lawyer and good friend of Bakura's. I can help you if your willing to talk with me." Ryou took his hand with a small grin.   
  
Once Ryou let go Marik pushed his small halfmoon shaped glasses further up his nose (A/n C'mon people, ever thought how cool he'd look?) and asked the boy kindly, "Could you show me where you've been hurt? Head? Limbs? Upper body.. lower body--"  
  
"I don't think the kid was molested!" Yami interrupted a little too harshly, getting a little gasp from Anzu. Marik turned sharply to give a glare.  
  
"I think I would be able to figure these things out better than you could!" he hissed. "You must forget I was a part-time pshyciatrist during college, I'm quite skilled in this!"  
  
I didn't bother breaking them two up. They weren't the best of friends, constantly bickering. I stole a glance at Ryou but wound up doing a double take.  
  
Ryou's head was hung low, but through a break of his bangs and saw tears flowing down his face.  
  
Oh God no...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aisha: I'm evil, aren't I? First, here's the footnotes:  
  
(1)Think Pokemon. -.-;  
  
(2)Pronounced: 'Chii-kai-oh'. Think of Kumagorou from Gravitation. ^.^  
  
Aisha: Now its time for..  
  
Leesha: Poll!!  
  
Do you:  
  
A) Want Ryou to have been molested  
  
or  
  
B) Want him to have ALMOST been molested  
  
Aisha: I've come up with a way to thank you faithful reviewers. Go to http://www.freewebs.com/reviewthanks/ .  
  
Please review!!   
  
~Aisha  
  
Ps. I gave up Yugioh for lent. So only updated on Sundays for now! 


	4. Taken Away

> > Aisha: Hiyo minna-chan! Welcome back to Concrete Angel!   
  
Leesha: Chappie 4 and still no lyrics.  
  
Aisha:We'll get there someday. But there seems to be a minor problem--  
  
ONLY 2 PEOPLE ANSWERED THE POLL!  
  
Leesha: So we've decided on almost.  
  
Aisha: Listen peoples, I'm being nice and letting you decide the flow of the story, ya know? So please please please  
  
ANSWER THE POLLS!  
  
Okay?.. We've got that? Excellant.  
  
Leesha: Oh and thanks for da reviews, too.  
  
Aisha: Onward!  
  
Ps. I'm very very VERY bad at court scenes. -.-;;  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ryou," I whispered, which brought Marik's head back around.  
  
"I was right, wasn't I?" Marik asked softly when he saw the poor child's expression. Bringing his hands up to Ryou's shoulders he asked, "Care to tell us? It won't leave this room, only to people who will protect you."  
  
He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "My stepdad would go out and get drunk. Because of my long hair and small frame for a boy, he would see me as some fling he had. I would always escape, but it came close. I would get beat the next morning anyways, so did it matter?"  
  
He had such sadness in his voice, yet you could hear a hint of disgust. How did he withstand the treatment he recieved?  
  
Next moment I had my arms around his tiny frame, fighting back my own tears. I looked to Marik who shrugged sadly, and then to Yami who's head was hung low. I'm guessing Anzu took Yugi somewhere else in the house, 'cause they were no where on the scene.  
  
"It did matter," I told the sobbing boy. But before I could comfort him anymore, the doorbell rang. Yami, to give himself something to do, went to answer it.  
  
A minute later a woman with chin-length brown hair, half-glasses, and wearing a navy blue suit walked in. (A/n Stereotypical ne?) Ryou pulled away to wipe his eyes again.  
  
"Hello, I'm the representive from the Child Care Center, Michiko Kotani(1)," she said bowing. She looked over to me and Ryou asking, "I suppose your Ryou, and your Mr.Bakura?" We nodded.  
  
She sat next to Ryou and I scooted over a little. "Is it true you've been abused?" My heart sank when he hesitated.  
  
"Tell her everything you've told us," Marik whispered. He had gotten off the floor when Michiko-san walked in and was now standind near me with his arms crossed. Michiko-san nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's the only way I'll be able to help you."  
  
Ryou began speaking of everything he told us, giving all he could think of. Michiko-san jotted notes on a small clipboard, watching Ryou for a few seconds before going right back. I think she was trying to determine whether he was lying or not. She must of found him not guilty.  
  
When Ryou had finished he wasn't crying anymore, though I don't believe he had any left to shed. Michiko-san turned to be now, "Are you related to this boy?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'm his school teacher."  
  
She scowled before getting up with a sigh. "I'm going to have to call Ryou's stepfather."  
  
"Nani?!?" Me, Yami, and Marik yelled at the same time. Only Yami and I yelled in confusion; Marik yelled in anger.  
  
"You can't do that!" the latter yelled again, "Not when the child comes of his own free will!"  
  
Michiko-san looked at us with sadness. "I am afraid I can." She took her glasses off and cleaned them, showin probably how guilty she felt. "Sence none of you are related and his father has niether died nor disowned him, you have no custody over Ryou-chan. The parent must be notifyed. I'm sorry but I must do my job. You must believe me when I say I support you, but..."  
  
She trailed off and I nodded in understanding as she walked off for the phone.  
  
/But do I really understand?/ I had to ask myself. /Does ANYONE understand how a parent can hate their own child? To hurt them, make them feel like their nothing? Just a tiny splotch in the universe with no significance..../
>> 
>> I think that if Ryou wasn't here right now, we'd all be cursing our brains out.   
  
=== Flashback ===  
  
Michiko-san walked into the room, adjusting her glasses.  
  
" Ryou's stepfather would like to take this case to court."  
  
"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"He's pressing charges against you Bakura-san, for kidnapping, molestation of the boy, and he said you hid him when he asked if you had seen Ryou."  
  
"I never touched Ryou! How would he know?? And I lied to protect him!" I had yelled in fury. Marik also had a fire in his eyes.  
  
"He has no evidence, and Ryou came to Bakura for help--"  
  
"When he then should have called us," Michiko-san calmly cut my laywer friend off. "It's beyond my power now. But I will tell you this--- for someone who is not related to the kid by blood in any way, shape, or form, Bakura-san: you could very well pass for a relative. And please don't loose your cool." She picked up her clipboard and turned to walk away. "You'll will report to court in two days for the trial at noon before an open jury. I'm very sorry."  
  
And with that she walked away, Ryou crying once more into my shoulder.  
  
=== End Flashback ===  
  
"I wish to stand as your lawyer," Marik said after a minute of silence when Ryou had quit sobbing and gained repossesion of his beloved Chikiyo.  
  
"Of course," I replied monotonously. "Who else would I choose?"  
  
"Uncle Bakura.." came the whisper from Ryou. I turned my attention to him, but he continued to stare down with glazed eyes. "I.. I just wanted to be normal, you know?" He hugged Chikiyo tight to his chest before going on, "I wanted friends, an education, then grow up to have a wife and children and a pet and a job which would support my family. I wanted to be athletic but I also wanted to be an artist, or a vet or something. I want to ask Cindy Valentine(2) out, but I don't believe I have much a chance at any dreams now."  
  
I stared at Ryou in shock for a while. Ever since I've taken him in he's hardly said a word, but now he's spilling everything out to us.  
  
"That's not true. You have a chance. We won't let anything happen to you. And once this is all over, we'll get you and Cindy on a date, I think she has a thing for you too."  
  
I am now more determined then ever to help this poor kid..  
  
Day of the trial   
  
The days had passed so quickly. Here we were now - me, Marik, and Ryou - sitting and waiting for the latter's stepdad to arrive and for the rest of the jury. The anxiety was killing me. Ryou was hugging Chikiyo and glancing around. Marik was shuffling through papers, getting everything just right.  
  
Finally the man I now resented the most stomped in the door will an ill-looking lawyer. Marik gave a nasty glare while I didn't even give acknowledgement.   
  
The jury was all seated when the judge came in. Everyone went through the regular procedures, and the case was explained. The rest was all hazy for me, except for the times I was called to answer something. But I did know Marik was fighting it to his best extent.  
  
I watched the jury go out, I watched them come back in. Only when the judge was ready to state the verdict was I truly awake.  
  
"The jury has reached a decision," she started, "Custody of the boy will be handed to his father, and Mr.Bakura will be fined for holding against will, and until he pays it he shall be in temporary jail."  
  
I swear my blood froze. It felt like needles wanting to break through my veins. My throat felt dry and on instinct I grabbed Ryou's arm. Out the corner of my eye Marik arose, slamming his palms down on the table.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!" he demanded. We turned to the jury, some expressionless, others holding sad eyes. "How could you find this??"  
  
"Enough! You'll do as I say in this court!" The judge silenced everyone. "Officers, take him away."  
  
I shook my head. This can't be happening. I tried to fight, but they were too strong. I'm forced to watch as the child I've grown so fond of is dragged away by his horrid stepfather, bursting tears.  
  
No. Something's wrong with the world... very, sickly wrong......  
  
I sat alone in the cell. It had been-what?- Nine minutes I think? And all this time I couldn't shake Ryou from my head; niether could I shake the feeling of dread.  
  
A guard then came to my door and opened it saying, "Your free to go, you've been bailed out, and your fines have been payed." I walked out dreaily, blinking to try and adjust my eyes to the light. The door was closed behind me, and I found Marik.  
  
"Don't worry, me and Yami have payed the fine. And we don't expect payback," he explained as the guard descended down the opposite hall. He was managing a small smile at least. But I knew that's all he could do to keep from exploding.   
  
"I need to see Ryou," I tried, but he put a hand out in front of me, which I half expected.  
  
"You can't do that," Marik said softly. "They've filed a restaining order against you, Bakura, you can't go within 10 feet--"  
  
I smacked his hand away. "You know where the restaining order can go, don't you? I have a feeling something terrible will happen tonight, and I need to be there to stop it tonight. Any questions?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aisha: Ah, yes, it's getting down to the wire. Sorry if I sounded rude up there; I've been having messed a up week.  
  
Leesha: And it would have been up sooner, had notepad not broken down. It still is.  
  
Aisha: Procedures, procedures...  
  
Leesha: Gomen, no poll this time. And we raved about that for nothing. Sad..  
  
Aisha: Well, it's almost done. Please review, okay? Thanks. .  
  
Ps.   
  
(1) Ah I made her up. Maybe I'll put her and Bakura together. I really liked writing her character. 
>> 
>> (2) I'll leave it to your imagination whether or not she is any relation to Mai. ;)
>> 
>> And if at any point you see this: it's for my own safety. I don't need people walking in to see certain words. If I forget to delete them, gomen.


	5. Too Late

Aisha: Hoorah! I'm back.

Lisha: Hoorah! There are lyrics this chapter!

Aisha: You know what that means.

Lisha: DeAtH. Muwahaha...

Ryou: ::sniffle::Y-You people. You hate me!

Aisha: Nah, that's not true. ::group hug::

Fangirls: ::gather in::

Ryou: ::choke:: ::hack:: ::cough::

Ps. I apologize for the abundance of dialouge in this chappie. And the sap... and my lack of knowledge of the justice system...

* * *

_A cry is heard in the middle of the night_

I ran down the sidewalk, maneuvering my way through the darkened town streets. One destination hovered in my mind, along with one person.

I remembered the address; I believe they mentioned it in court. Plus, it wasn't that far away from my own house. Just down to the end and across the street. Second house from the corner.

The breath was leaving me as I reached the shaded house, bounding up the steps. Pausing to catch whatever breath I could, I noticed the curtains drawn, hardly any light escaping them. I leaned against the door, listening for any signs that Ryou could be hurt. I couldn't burst in without a reason. That would only cause me more trouble.

After listening for a while, I backed away from the door, turning to sit on the bottom step. But before I could make it, I caught the faint sound of glass shattering.

And someone screamed.

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

Rushing back up the steps, I attempted to force open the door. Just my luck, that it was locked.

"Damn," I said outloud, bounding back down those cursed steps to the door of the third house. Surely someone had heard? Surely someone cared?

No. They probably didn't care, if it had been going on this long. But I could still try. I _had_ to.

I knocked on the door loudly and quickly, begging who ever was on the other side to hurry. And they did, for a few seconds after a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair came to the door, looking a little tired. I could see three kids playing behind her, in front of a telivision.

"May I help you?" she asked half heartedly. I could tell she didn't care to talk to me.

"I think someone's hurt next door," I said quickly, pointing to the mentioned house. "Didn't you hear the scream?"

She shrugged. "No. But, I wouldn't be surprised."

I just stood there, waiting for her to do _something_. "Well can't you help me? Do anything?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'd rather not get involved. I have no control over the family next door, so.."

I stood dumbfounded. Ryou's life was on the line, but noone wanted to help? How heartless was this neighborhood?

After watching me for a while, the woman sighed. "Are you done with me, sir? I have children you know..."

I glared as coldly as I could, "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

This time I ran to the first house, knocking as I had before. I really didn't have much time. After a few minutes, an elderly lady came to the door.

"I think the kid next door has been badly hurt," I explained, hoping she would understand.

"Oh?" she asked, slowly turning to the other house. "Well I hope they are alright."

"Yes, well, I won't **know** unless I can get in. Could you help me, please?"

"I don't know how..."

I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere with these damn people.

"Look, could I use your phone?"

"Why.."

But I gently pushed past her anyways. Spotting the phone, I picked it up and dialed 911.

"911, what is your problem?" Came the voice on the other end. Maybe there was a chance.

"I think the kid next door has been murdered, or badly hurt." After I said this the elderly lady whispered, 'Murder? Here...'

"Okay, I'm dispatching an ambulance along with a sqaud right now."

"Would it be okay if we enter the house? In case we can try to keep him from dying..."

I held my breath as the woman on the other end seemed to hesitate.

"I see. Try not to disrupt the crime scene, please."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone, rushing back past the old lady. After I was outside, I turned back. "Well? Are you coming?"

She seemed to snap to, for she then walked out after me, as fast as she could. Not very fast.

Back up those steps I ran, and once again I tried to open the door, but the results were the same. So I was about to move onto the windows, when I heard someone call my name. I turned swiftly to see Marik, in his car.

"Marik! Thank God, come over here!" I called to him through his window. He nodded, shutting off the engine, then rushing to meet me on the steps.

"What's happened? Is everything okay?" Marik asked when he got to me. I shook my head in response.

"No. I think he's been severely hurt," I explained for what must have been the fourth or fifth time. "Help me get in here."

"You can't do that! It's against the law--"

"I already called the police. They said it's okay." I narrowed my eyes to make a point. Marik just shook his head in defeat.

"Well, are we just going to force it open?" Marik asked pointedly. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"I don't know!!" I was losing it, and I knew it.

"Ahem."

We turned to the voice at the same time, since it came from neither of us. It was the blonde lady from before.

"I used to watch the house and babysit the kid," she said quietly, pulling something from her robe, "so I have this extra key to the house.."

I stared at the woman for a moment, before grabbing the key. Thank God for her change of heart.

"Thank you very much," I voiced, then turned to place it in the keyhole. After struggling with it a little (my nerves were breaking), the door easily swung open.

Before I went in I turned back to the elderly lady, who was quietly watching us. "Could you stay out here and tell the police where we are when they get here?" She nodded, so I quickly looked to my other two companions, "I want you two to come with me."

So finally, we entered the dimly lit house. To my left, was the entrance to the kitchen. To my right, a living room, and then the staircase to the second floor. I started to make my way across the living room, but didn't get far before Marik called to me again.

"The stepdad is over here," Marik said, stooping down in the kitchen, checking a pulse. "He's unconscious, but he's still alive. Probably passed out from drinking." Before turning back around, I saw him give the man a little kick, while saying lowly, "Bastard."

While the blonde woman went searching for Ryou in the back of the house, I continued towards the stairs, searching for any signs life. I didn't really want to look for signs of death.

The glint of glass caught my eye, and I found what had made the previous shattering noise. Colored pieces of what used to be a vase littered the floor to the side of the stairs. Some of it was on the stairs too, which meant it either fell or was thrown. Most likely the latter.

I stopped before going up the staircase; on the second to bottom step, Chikiyo the plush cat lay there, a light blood stain across it's back. I stooped down to pick it up, but then remembered I promised not to touch anything in the house. Even so, the feeling of dread was ever so present.

And it increased when I reached the halfway landing. There, Ryou lay curled on his side, unmoving.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

"Ryou!" I announced, rushing to his side and lifting him into my lap. I suddenly didn't care for 'don't touch' anymore.

I was relieved when he opened his eyes a little, to where they were half-lidded.

"Uncle Bakura?" he asked me quietly, voice hoarse and strained. I nodded, and he smiled. "I thought it was you... but I.. wasn't sure..."

"The ambulance is coming," I assured, "You'll be alright."

Ryou tried to laugh, but it didn't come out quite right. "You never did before, Uncle Bakura, so don't.. lie to me now."

I shook my head. No, he _would _be alright. Wouldn't he?

Ryou grabbed the collar of my shirt, bringing me to attention. "Listen... the jury was forced.."

What?

"And the judge was hired.. a fake..."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, just nod and hold him close.

"Thank you, Uncle Bakura.. because of you, I... meant something."

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Ryou, the boy I had recognized as my son, died in my arms that night.

_Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that he can't rise above._

_But his dreams, give him wings,_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved.._

_Concrete Angel_

* * *

Aisha: Ack, I cried at the end of my own fic.

Lisha: Just one last chapter. Which will probably make her cry too.

Aisha: Yup. But guess what? I already have a sequal planned out! Hopefully it'll be done by end of Sept. or early Oct.

Lisha: Maybe for Halloween..

Aisha: Meep!

Please review!! =.=

((Damn ! Removing all my formatting!! Grr..))


End file.
